Shrouded in Darkness, Part 1
by xXzexionXx
Summary: The whole galaxy is in chaos, and only one team can save it. Soldiers, Heartless, Giant Heartless. What is there not to love? Chapters 15 are currently being republished, so it may not make sense yet, but it will.
1. Apocalypse Now

-1**Zx: Ok, this is what was going through my head to start with, but I worded it completely wrong. So I am re-writing the first 5 chapters of the story. I know it was really, really cheesy, so this time around I am providing a little more backstory to the characters, and a little more explanation. To the others who have already read this, I'm sorry I'm suddenly switching it up. But I have matured my creativity and I hope you can forgive the early chapters' crapiness. I may post the old chapters soon, but it will be a while, trust me. Also, the comedy won't be as common(that's probably a good thing).**

_**5 years after the events of KH2…**_

* * *

Sora was flying through the galaxy in a brand new gummi ship, a Feignnus(Basically, a flying Ferrari).He was now in his 20's, with silver clothes and a collection of Keyblades he had earned during the war**[ Attention: I will be making a spinoff concerning this. **. He had seen many battles, and was flying back to Traverse to see Kairi and his friends. He and Kai were now engaged, so if he didn't come, well I don't even have to say anything there. Anyway, his news wasn't all great. Donald and Goofy had been taken hostage in the middle of the war, and no one has heard from them since. He flew by where the world should be. "No way" he said, "I've got to have the wrong coordinates". He checked his notebook for the coordinates. They were right.

"Ok, fine. You win. NaV, set course for Radiant Garden."

* * *

All heck had literally broken loose in Radiant Garden. Houses were burning, People were also on fire, but only a few of them. Most were barricaded in the buildings that couldn't be burned. Soldiers were raiding the village. During the war, the worlds established an order to ally with one another. Now, the Alliance, as it's known, is corrupted, and the soldiers are allowed to do anything they please. "Something's not right about these soldiers…They keep falling over…" he said as he ran down into the residential area.

There was a protective field around the house. All of the other houses on the block were destroyed. For some reason he wasn't able to penetrate the shield. Just as he was about to call Merlin to let him in, and fast, he heard a sound from behind him.

_RAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Zx: Not sure why I put that in there, but who cares. I will republish Chapter 2 sometime before the 25th(Halo 3, duh!). If I am not on, send a review! If I am, send a review!**


	2. The Swords of Fate

**A/N:Ok, so last chapter Sora and Leon had just finished off 2 giant heartless. But then a third one came. Haha so I decided to make this story take a sidewinder to ACTUALLY GET SOME REVIEWS!**

**Sora: Ya I hope we get some.**

**Leon: After all I wanna see wut the sidewinder is...**

**Rku: O you'll see Leon...hehehe...**

**Chapter 2: Swords drawn, conciences dead**

* * *

_Last chapter: And then a third one came..._

Leon and Sora were exhausted. They couldn't take on another one! It lifted its hand up to crush them, but then it just stopped. Then it exploded and out came a familiar One Winged Angel named Sephiroth! "What the heck? What are you doing here Sephiroth?"Sora asked. "What do you think? Getting revenge on Cloud. Taking out that heartless was just a warm up." he replied. Suddenly the door blew open and Cloud jumped out. "You!" he yelled.

He dashed toward him, sword drawn. Sephiroth jumped up, just dodging the strike. Sora and Leon ran behind the door, not wanting to get hit by the long sword. Sparks were literally flying as Cloud and his darkness fought to the death. Finally Sephiroth said,"I'll be back for you soon" and jumped off without another word.

Cloud was literally out cold after a few minutes of resting. Sora and Leon were asleep. Only Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and Merlin were still helpful. Cid was still making fun of Merlin. Aerith didn't know how to fight.

* * *

_2 hours later:_

Sora was listening to Hawthorne heights.** A/N: Also my favorite band!.** Leon was polishing his gunblade. Cloud was still knocked out and Cid was still making fun of Merlin. Yuffie was asleep. Then the door was blown down. "That's the third one today!"Merlin yelled...

* * *

**Rku: Ok so I left it on another cliffhanger. But at least there was a good fight! I hope i spelled concience right.**

**Sora: Now if we can get some reviews...**

**Leon: Seriously wut's the point of writing if we don't get any reviews?**

**Rku and Sora: True...**


	3. The gang is formed

**Zakk: So the last chapter was short but this one will be longer.**

**Riku: I hope its better too...**

**Sora: I hope we get more reviews!**

**All: Agreed.**

**Zakk: Also, 3 new characters! Names are Ryo(Sailorstar165), Hurky(hurkydoesntknow), and me!**

**Disclaimer: I used some material from Hurky and Ryo's stories. I dont own them or any thing like that...blah blah blah. Now, ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Suddenly the door burst open...

"Tifa! You destroyed another door!" Cid yelled

"Sorry, but anyways..there an army of heartless outside!" she yelled.

"And why should I care?" Sora said.

Yuffie smacked him upside the head."Because doofus, they're gonna steal our hearts!"

"AHHHH!" Sora yelled. So he ran and jumped on Merlin of all people.

"Firaga!" Merlin yelled.

"AHHH! My pants are on fire! Help me!" Sora yelled

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Cid said, literally falling out of his seat laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled."Blizzaga!"

Finally his pants stopped burning.

Sora walked toward the door to go fight the army. Then a heartless slammed open the door right in Sora's face. Cid was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Tifa drop-kicked it and it exploded. Then Vincent jumped down off the roof and shot 50 heartless in about 30 seconds. Sora used magnega and drew about 100 of them in. Then he used a blizzaga combo and destroyed them. Yuffie killed about 20 with her shuriken.

"How long have you been up there, Vincent?" Yuffie asked.

"Since you guys walked in the house." he said.

"GUYS!"Tifa yelled."Leon's gone!"

"WHAT!" everyone else yelled.

"Hi!" they heard a voice yell.

Everyone whirled around."Who are you?"Sora asked.

"I'm Ryo, this is Hurky, and that's Zakk! Hurky is from Balamb, I'm from...(a/n: I have no idea where Ryo's from. Refer to some of her stories or email her), and Zakk's from a world called Musictown. Zakk plays the drums."Ryo explained."I'm in love with Riku, Hurky loves Sora, and Zakk is the Musictown keyblade master. He's also always wanted to meet Sora."

"Yup." Zakk said. He pulled out his keyblade. It was red and black, with a shaft like a guitar, and a dragon tip.

Then someone flew down out of the sky...

* * *

**Zakk: In case u didn't know, my real name is spelled Zack. But I think Zakk is cooler.**

**Riku: Oh, and I have a story preview! Hurky will be coming out with a hilarious new story soon called Dude, Where's Donald's pants and Goofy's brain. It is the 5th dude, where's story. No idea when she's releasing it.**

**Sora: WTFever.**

**Zakk: Ok that ends chapter 3! Hope u liked it!**


	4. The fourth chapter

**Zakk: Hahaha so i got a flame. And now folks, as my policy states, i shall either:**

**1) make fun of it till i'm bored.**

**2)put them in the story and kill them.**

**hmm... i think ill pick...BOTH! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riku: WTF?**

**Zakk: Now I shall list the flamer's name to start the humiliation! His cursed name is...GameConsoleMaker! Congradulations for humiliating yourself!**

**Riku: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Zakk: No, I have one more announcement to make. To help a good friend, Ryo and Riku will be together maybe.**

**Riku: WHAT! NO I'M NOT BEING WITH RYO!**

**Ryo: cries**

**Zakk: nvm...STORY TIME!**

* * *

Then that flamer fell out of the sky. 

"FLAMER! Die flamer die!" Sora yelled, slaming him on the head with the keyblade.

"WTF?" everyone said at the same time.

"Here, Sora, let me handle this. After all, he did flame _my_ story." Zakk said.

"OK!" Sora said.

"Ahem...DIE FLAMER DIE!" Zakk yelled, hitting him on the head _and_ casting spells on him.

Cid was still rolling on the floor laughing. Then the flamer died and all was peaceful except for the laughing.

"SHUT UP CID!" Sora yelled, now hitting him on the head.

Suddenly he stopped laughing. Then Leon walked around the corner with some burritos.

"OOH, BURRITOS!" Vincent yelled, stealing the burritos from Leon."HEY!" Leon yelled.

Then they heard a rumble and turned to see Dark Thorn (nobody version of Darkside). It suddenly opened a void and tried to suck Sora and friends in. Hurky got mad and jumped up to its face. Then she started making fun of it. Eventually, the beast tried to stab Hurky with its pointed hands, but she jumped and it stabbed itself in the face. Now Cid was laughing again. Since Leon had just eaten a burrito, he jumped up and farted in Dark Thorn's face to stun him. (completely random...). Then, Sora jumped and did a dramatic move called 'strike raid!' **((Sora: Wait, WTF? I don't have strike raid in or after KH2 _and_ Hurky doesn't love me!))**((Too bad, I'm the author! Bwahahahaha!)) Anyway... he didn't die so Sora got mad and stole Cid's pole-thingy from Advent Children((Awesome movie, go rent it!)). Then, he threw it at the nobody symbol on his ugly-as-crap face. It hit the center of the symbol. Then Dark Thorn started crying and ran away.

"WTF just happened?" Sora and Zakk said at the same time.

"Sora, GIMME BACK MY POLE!" Cid yelled.

"Ask Dark Thorn..." Sora mumbled.

"Sora, I hate you..." Cid said.

"Yay!" Sora said.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Zakk: Alright so before I published this chapter my friend told me it wasn't a flame. But I still wanted to make fun of him, so I did it anyway. BWAHAHAHAHA RETARD!**

**Sora and Riku: OOOOOK...**


	5. The start of chaos

**ZX: Another chapter is here!**

**Riku: Yes! I wanna see what happens next.**

**Zx: I'm sure you do...**

**Riku: HEY!**

**ZX: Nevermind...**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa had been fighting heartless for about an hour non-stop. They eventually got tired from the intense fighting and keeled over from exhaustion**((Keeled over means "extremely exhausted"))**. Then a familiar silver haired kid came down off the Bourough wall. "Kadaj?" Cloud said."Weren't you killed?"

"Close, big brother, but not quite. You see, before Azu shot at you on the rooftop, he used a phoenix down on me. So, no, I wasn't." he explained. "And now, to get what I came for." He grabbed Tifa by the arm and teleported away.**((In case you haven't noticed, this part is from Advent Children.))**

Merlin had a feeling the door was about to be busted down, so he magically opened the door. He was right, because Cloud came bursting through the doorway. He almost tripped over himself when he came in. "Help! Tifa's been kidnapped!" Cloud yelled out. Zakk had told them something right before Cloud had come in.

* * *

_5 minutes ago.._

"Guys, there's something you need to know. Call me Arxen from now on, please. Zakk was never my favorite name." Arxen explained.

"Ok, we'll remember that, Arx." Ryo said.

_Back to the present..._

"Well, I guess I'll help you out." Arxen said. "I haven't been able to do anything since I got here."

"Because you can't! Hahahahahaha-OW! What was that for?" Sora yelled.

"For being you." Arxen said.

* * *

**Arxen's POV:**

I wished he would stop, because I was getting tired of him. 'This is the keyblade master?', I thought. "Ok, Cloud, let's go."I said.

"What about me?" Sora asked.

"What about you?" I said.

"Can I go? PLEASE, pleasepleasepleaseplease, PUH- LEEEEZE?" Sora complained.

"Fine, just shut up and come on!" I yelled.

* * *

**Cloud's POV:**

We were walking through the Bailey, when I decided to ask Arxen something. "Hey Arxen, can I ask you someth-" I was interrupted by Arxen yelling.

"LATER, NOW CAN WE GET SOME HELP HERE?" Arxen yelled desperately.

"Right!" I yelled, and engaged in battle.

* * *

**ZX: Another cliffie! If you can, please submit 4 more reviews.**

**Riku: PLEASE DO IT...**

**ZX: Yes, please...**


	6. The Crystal

**Zx: Ok, time for Review Reply Corner!**

**Perfectally-insane: I laughed when I got your review. But thanks, and a piece of advice: The next four or so chapters won't be as funny. I got a review saying it needed more action.**

**Cloudrules11: J, did you even read the damn story? Whatever. Anyway, get back to A New Ally, I'm tired of your other story! See ya next chappie.**

**hurkydoesntknow: Lol yup a flamer. Don't freak he's gone for good(hopefully..). I hope he doesn't review again.**

**Sailorstar165: Dammit Ryo you never compliment me on my work. Did you watch the movie? He's not one of those obnoxious villians. Also, _I _can make 'Pass the butter' insulting. It's easy. But yeah, I need to improve a little on the story. **

**Anyway, if you want to be mentioned in RRC, review the story!**

* * *

_**Arxen POV:**_

I saw Cloud charging towards the heartless the was holding me. He pulled out his sword and slammed the heartless in the face. Once I saw the darkness around my wrists fade, I jumped out and pulled out my main weapon. Once Cloud destroyed the other heartless, he asked.

"Isn't that the Masamune?**((A/n: If you didn't know already, that's Sephiroth's weapon.))**

"Close but not quite. Take another look." I said. I turned it a little bit and they saw it.

"Two blades? Wow. How were you able to hide it?" Sora asked.

"Later, we've got company!" Cloud yelled.

* * *

_**Back To 3rd person:**_

Suddenly, they saw a familiar spiky red head.

"It's Axel!" Sora yelled.

"No, it's the ghost of Axel." Arxen said.

"I can only say this once, so get it memorized." Axel said.

"Man, that gets annoying!" Sora said.

"I know, but it's my catch phrase. What can you do? Anyway, the news: Xemnas has rebuilt the castle and now has a new goal. It's called Crystal of Reminiscence. It can control anyone's memories.Even his own." Axel explained. "You need to stop him. Now I have to go. See ya."

"Hmm, a crystal the restores and controls memories. This could be bad." Arxen said.

"We need to find this thing before Xemnas, or he could make us do anything!" Cloud said.

Suddenly they heard marching in the distance. They turned to see an army of heartless similar to the army in KH2, except it was bigger. They ran to get the others.

* * *

_**10 minutes later:**_

"It's getting closer." Leon said. "We need to fight it. Or else everything we've worked for over the past year will be destroyed."

"Even if we do, there will still be too many." Cloud said.

"Yeah, If you guys fight 'em." Ryo said. "You still haven't seen us fight. Come on, let's go!"

With that statement, the first real battle had begun. With Arxen and his friends, could they possibly beat this onslaught of enemies? We'll see!

* * *

**Zx: And with that, this chapter ends. I know it was short, but I try to make each one short and sweet.**

**Riku: Yeah, but am I even in this story?**

**Zx: Yeah, in chapter 10 or 11, I'll put you in.**

**Riku: 'kay.**

**Zx: See ya next time!**


End file.
